


sugar candy mountain.

by luluprincesess



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cute Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Fluff, Gay For You, Gay Sex, Literature, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-22 00:43:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10686267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luluprincesess/pseuds/luluprincesess
Summary: the person met another person. the person thinks the other person is pretty. person and pretty person.





	sugar candy mountain.

**Author's Note:**

> no caps intended. at first you might not know which person is which, but its pretty easy at the end.

social anxiety, takes over me.

 

so i go outside for a walk, popsicle inside my mouth. gets sucked in with all my wet saliva. the flush of all the flavors -mainly the sweet pop of strawberry- explodes into my tongue. rainbow ankled converse attacking the concrete with the force that is getting slower by the a second.

 

i stopped. looked. observed. sucked popsicle. back and forth. 

neighbors, new neighbors. 

i took a left and started to walk my path like any other day. vocal strings humming. there standing with an only stem was a flower with all the beauty of beauty. my hand reached for it and took it as its own. even up close, it was still awfully pretty.  me being the princess that i am, plucked the flowers saying "love me,not love me, love me, not love me, love ... me? " 

 

getting sad was not my goal of the day even though i never have goals of the day. i just go as how the day goes. i threw it to the ancient forest that you can get lost in matter of seconds, no not seconds. less than seconds. but thats were my mind always leads me to. 

blind sighted from my eyes, the mind leads me into the maze. i've gone too many times but yet i still know nothing about it. except one fun place. i see it, fairies going all around it. 

not anymore. im not lost anymore. for the time being.

**Author's Note:**

> it might suck for now but it will get better. love to all.


End file.
